


The Visit

by Jackal_girl_01



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_girl_01/pseuds/Jackal_girl_01
Summary: This fanfic is inspired by other fanfic called LockHeart: Visit written and created by MLP Writer and fanfic reader TheLostNarrator and this fanfic have three charaters that belong to me along with the background charaters. along with having an sentives topic in invole so you have been warnhere Lost's fanfic if anyone is interested to read ithttps://www.fimfiction.net/story/240987/1/lockheart-visit/a-visit
Kudos: 1





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by other fanfic called LockHeart: Visit written and created by MLP Writer and fanfic reader TheLostNarrator and this fanfic have three charaters that belong to me along with the background charaters. along with having an sentives topic in invole so you have been warn
> 
> here Lost's fanfic if anyone is interested to read it
> 
> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/240987/1/lockheart-visit/a-visit

The clock ticked away the minutes but felt like I was here for hours. Two months in the mental ward felt like we were here for almost a year. we feel like an useless, worthless, failure to them...all of them. I keep telling them I’m fine and that we’ll be okay, All of us will be okay. But We knew deep down that it was a lie, All of it was a lie, a lie not to make them worry about us. Letting out sigh of boredom as we let ourselves slide down on the couch, with an opened book lying close by within our reach. We were reading it earlier. It's a Sci-fi series retelling of classic fairytales that parents read to their children as bedtime stories. The book series wasn’t bad, it honestly helped us forget about the reasons why we’re in here at times. 

The room temperature is below freezing, I’m starting to wish we’re wearing our gray hoodie sweater that we got for our birthday but it was back in our room. I’m afraid to go back there due to us getting in trouble the last time I try to go back there. The cold wasn’t that bothersome since its barely beginning of Fall. we should probably ask one of the nurses to accompany us to the ward’s library to help us pick out a book that will keep us busy. The inhabitants seem nice but I feel a bit uncomfortable around this place, we’re used to having areas that allow visitors to see loved ones in separate rooms but this...this is different from what we’re used to.

This ward allows inhabitants and their visitors to be in the same room with each other. It’s completely abnormal to us, wrapping my arms around myself trying to keep myself warm. Chilled air seeped through my fur sending down shivers of coldness through me. Tilting my head, glazing toward the clock on the pale white wall on my right. It’s 3:00 it’s almost time for loved ones and their nerves or shock glazes to enter and try to understand the minds of the inhabitants. Some will leave with thoughts they make a difference or even help us; however, most never actually do and leave us with the thoughts of…

I quickly shake our head to get rid of that accusation, everyone has their own thoughts about this. And it isn’t our right to think that, I switch our attention to the nurse’s desk where my name can be seen on the whiteboard written in blue marker. Next to that is a set of double automatic doors that only allow entrance. 

Everyone seemed eager for some with their loved ones, a small group of mixed inhabitants were by the door waiting anxiously. 

“I hope my family will come and visit me.” one of the inhabitants say an marble fox wearing a straight jacket as they watched the door.

“They’ll come. Maybe they’ll bring something from that flower shop you like” the other inhabitants a Bengal cat reassuring them.

The both of them giggle and continue charting among themselves. As I turn our head away sinking further into the rough fabric couch, wishing and hoping the cloak would just fast forward an hour ahead.

Then their voices grow quieter hushed whispers in silence forests with the wind as company. I slowly perk up my ears to catch what they’re saying, predicting not to listen to them.

“Why hasn’t anyone come to see Moonlight yet? Does her family or friends know she’s here?” ask the marble fox quietly.

The bengal shrugs slightly. “I dunno,” they whispers. “I think her family and friends are probably busy with their own life and are trying their best to come to see her. I feel a bit bad for her..” 

My eyes turn to the book that is still lying down opened on its exact spot from earlier. The last thing we need is pity from our fellow inhabitants that are complete strangers to us. And it feels uncomfortable and unsafe for us to interact with them like this, without having someone we trust at our side. We have only been here for two month...two slow long months but in our mind it feels like a year. I pray and hope that no one sees the tears forming on concerns of our eyes, all the sounds and voices in the world around slowly fade away as we close our eyes trying to block them out. 

We didn’t want this to happen. We didn’t! Yet, we’re here witnessing loved ones trying their best to soothe their children as they confess their “crimes or rebellion” against life. Nothing else seems to exist for that moment, we hug ourselves tightly. Feeling the rushes come as tidal waves each one stronger than the last. My secrets are more complex than others think. Talking about the problems and admitting to them is hard, especially when you keep lying to yourself and everyone around you. Who cares and loves you limitlessly that you’re part of their family.

I slowly reopen my eyes still sitting on the couch but the room has turned completely black. Everything seems blurry, faded, and muttful into the distance. It was just us and our old friend.

They wrap themselves around us as a blanket to keep its owner warm and protected, resting their head on our right shoulder. Reassuring us that it’s okay we aren’t sick in the head, that our sleep problems and hallucinations are normal during the experiments phases. Along with his sweet venomous words towards us. The words were hard for us to make out or even remember, this dark silhouette figure was responsible for us becoming this way. Becoming this...being who has trouble remembering a childhood that wasn’t stolen from us and the identity of who we are or once were.

We somehow appeared in a room, it was still black but not completely. There are dark shades of blue and purple around us. We find ourselves laying down on the floor or maybe it was the ground not knowing how or when we got here. surrounded by opened white pill bottles scattered everywhere across the floor, with different shades of bright color pills accompanying them with themselves while the lit of the bottles coward in fear. I slowly tilt our head towards one of our arms. There was a river of crimson flowing down it slowly the same with the other. The crimson created a blossoming pool of red where both of our armrests, with an glass shard cover in the same color crimson looking innocent. 

I didn’t remember doing this...it hurts! all of it! But felt sort of good. I started to hear voices in the distances discussing something. I closed my eyes trying to block them out but it was no use. 

“What the hell did you do to her!?,” yelled a demonic female voice with a thick Japanese accent in anger “Are you trying to kill us by doing this to yourself?!” 

“....It was too much...for me to take in and handle the struggles we’re in...the amount of medication we needed to take to live a normal life...it was just too much to cause me stress to the point that some of my hair is turning white and I have to dye it!” replied an masculine voice the tone in the owner's words sounded tried, defeated and depressed.

Demon and Rixon, these two are always fighting about what's best for me. But not this time it felt different. This time is about Rixon, he wasn’t himself for the past few weeks, probably months even. We thought it was our part-time jobs, not this. This is too far, too far and now it’s too late. I was trying to keep those thoughts away trying not to make them into reality. But I guess we broke and fell off this cliff, to this path. 

I fault myself, our friends, our family...we fault everyone that truly loves and cares about us. Supporting us for a slow steady recovery. I didn’t ask for this! Any of this! I didn’t ask to become this and be this way! We didn’t ask for this!

“Moonlight?”

Suddenly I was thrown back into reality while Nurse Antelope shakes me awake. In my half-asleep like wake I gaze up at her slowly blinking our eyes. To make sure this isn't a hallucination of some type, we're on medication withdrawn for a few days now for the staff to see if we'll improve without them…it takes a lot to get used to. Luckily Nurse Antelope paiention with us, when I finally regained consciousness and calmed down a bit.

Her expression melted to a warm smile full with a bit of worry and concern. We guess she sees the fear displaying in our eyes, I couldn't blame her. She was the only one out of the staff to see us and the other inhabitants that we're normal socialized people. 

"You have a visitor that wants to see you try to stay awake okay?” Giving us a warm smile, pat us on the head, and leave us heading back to the desk and gently gesturing in our direction to someone else we can't clearly see in our line of visions. 

Without any hesitation our heart stops beating while the words are stuck in our throat. A snow leopard wearing male clothing with their hair in a ponytail steps toward us. Their appearance charged the last time we saw them, their sky blue eyes glazed back and forth to the other inhabitants around or gathering around the double automatic doors. He really is trying to hide his anxiety expressions as he makes his way cautiously walking, where we’re sitting and slides his way to sit next to us by an empty spot on the couch. Trying to avoid eye contact probably due to his anxiety or shyness. Or maybe disgust like the other visitors he has a name tag with his name scribble on it: Snow. 

An awkward silence appears between us as we grip our arm tightly, the silence grew with each passing second.

Abruptly he looked up at me and flashed us a soft smile. “H-hey, h-how you’re h-holding up?” They focus out.

We gave him a weak smile back. It wasn't a soft one but it was something at least. “Thanks for coming, and we’re doing okay just miss being back home with you and the others.” Our gratitude isn’t out of disclosure but out of honesty. 

We watch them carefully sitting on the edge of the cushion, tracing one of their fingers on the edge of the oval table in different looping patterns. This stops when they accidentally glances sideways and our eyes meet his. For a moment we forgot the world around us. That expression behind his eyes almost makes us...he breaks eye contact and lightly smiles at our nose instead. 

“Snow….We’re sorry,” we whispered, fearing we might break down right here right now and cause a scene while the other inhabitants are still here. 

“For what?” He asks, sounding worried. They lean in, as he thinks this discussion is focusing on some realization upon us and they just notice that they aren’t part of the problem. Or play their respective role properly.

“For lying….” the words were becoming harder for us to take out and our throat feels like it’s tightening around itself to cut off our ability to breathe and talk. “We...we...made so many lies that we’re okay...along with the promise we made...and we broke that...aren’t you disappointed or even angered towards us…?” Our voice is shaking from trying to hold the tears and emotions at bay. While we barely glanced at them. We didn’t want to make eye contact again in this state.

He soothes over the couch cushion to sit close to us, sighing softly. “You really have me extremely worried there. I mean, you didn’t call anyone else except me huh?”

We nodded other than our few closest friends, no one else knows we’re here, nor we want them to. Really who else would care or be trustworthy with this information? It makes us think about the possible gossip or farfetch rumors that would come out from this. It really wasn’t normal, we aren’t normal at all. No one else chose a glass shard as a coping tool to release stress and handle those memories. Over actual healthier coping options and alternatives out there. And everyone will start talking about the weirdo girl wh-

Our thoughts stop as Snow speaks again.

“I thought you were doing good...better even. I thought the both of us are really past this. But here we are again. Moon I didn’t know what to say to you anymore. It’s almost like everything I do or say doesn’t make any differences. I really thought I...was helping you get back on your feet again…” they trail off.

That thought and feeling creeped back into our mind again, I ran our hands through our hair to try to ignore them that rushed everything we had. Everything we thought that would make us happy or even smile...truly smile.

We need to try it out again. We need it badly.

If this urge continues to live on, We didn’t think we can’t hold ourselves together anymore-the way we've been holding up, pretending everything’s okay. No one can’t see the scars of truth and lies we keep hidden; the thorns of pain and regret prickling our insides. Likes we swallowed seeds that became thorn bushes that’s growing out of control, going around and wrapping themselves in our hearts. Its branches are ripping, and tearing it apart and only we can see and tell. I guess we’re okay after all on the outside, after all it’s really up to us to keep it all bottle up. We didn’t want to burden anyone by giving them an explanation. They’d really try to understand, probably end up feeling bad as we do…

They can’t fix something like this, and can’t rip someone else's thronbrush and expect them to survive or give you an thank you for it. They’ll have to realize and take a step back that they can’t fix us. We didn’t want that, but what will happen if we take it too far?

We hug ourselves trying to hold on what sense of sanity we have left. Like that it will fade away. 

We can't stop...can't you understand that?!

It seems that Snow readied or heard our thoughts. His face turned sour. “I don’t want to see you doing this to yourself. You’re a good Mobians, Moonlight. I don’t understand why you think you need to hurt yourself like this.” he takes a breath. “Because you’re not only hurting yourself, you’re hurting me and everyone else around you.”

We look away. “We're sorry,” we repeat. What else can we say? "We know we should have never started this in the first place. It’s just hard to stop a habit.” we sound so flippant, like it doesn’t matter to us, but we're trying to hold back the tears.

Slowly, he leans forward, wanting us to know he’s giving us their undying attention. We close our eyes again as our thoughts take over.

I just need this. Don’t you understand that? We never meant to hurt anyone. Only ourselves. Never anyone else. We can’t take this anymore. It hurts but it’s good but it’s bad but it’s good and I… We… Please just make it stop.

We should just do it. We should tell him. we swallow. our throat feels dry. “Snow … We…”

“Moonlight, you’re my little sis and best friend.”

Suddenly the thoughts do stop - along with our words. We look up at him, not sure what’s happening or even know what’s going on. Did he really just say what we think he said?

“No,” We reply in disbelief. He’s lying. “We can’t be.”

“Yes, you are,” Snow insists. “You’re someone who has always been there for me, no matter what I’ve done. I know you need someone to talk to, so I’m here. I’m here so that you’re not alone.” They place their hands on mine and turn mine upright, revealing the bandage held in place by surgical gauze.

we take in a shaky breath as I stare at our pastern and the terrible choice we made.

Does he really mean it? I mean, no one has ever said that to us; claimed us like that. we’ve always been the one to consider other mobiains my best friend; always willing to help them in a moment’s notice. To receive the title in return is something so far away that we never thought we could hold it like this. The darkness inside us tends to mute out any light. Yet in this moment, for once in our whole life, we can see a speck of brightness. It’s fainted, but it’s something we’ve needed to see.

Maybe our friends really do care about what happened to us. What is still happening to us. Snow is reaching out to us. Maybe… maybe it’s about time we reach back. One step at a time and maybe we can get through this together with time.


End file.
